100 Moments: Falling In Love
by animeangel404
Summary: 100 themed drabbles of the first season romance between Usagi and Mamoru. Cute, short, and sweet. Take a peek inside. T for language/crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's my drabble fic! Written for **_**Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**_**. The stories aren't connected so far but we'll see it goes with this. I hope I'm kind of good at this. If I get reviews I may post on the actually community before posting here. Haha, you'd think that would make sense. Anyway here it goes! Introducing, **_**100 Moments: Falling In Love**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, obviously, but if I did the world would be at peace and I wouldn't spend my nights watching reruns of the _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_.

* * *

**6. Blue Eyes**

**100 Words**

Usagi stormed out of the Crown Arcade with her nose in the air and her arms crossed. _Why did he have to be such a jerk? He makes me so mad. He's always ruining everything with that devilish smile of his and those deep ocean blue eyes. I love looking into those eyes. What are you saying Usagi? Get a grip girl, there's plenty of other blue-eyed Greek gods in the world. _Usagi stopped in the middle of her ranting and sighed. She had to admit, a million of those Greek gods couldn't equal up to one blue-eyed Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

**100 words I know! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway there's more to come because I wrote four tonight. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wrote this, thinking that it would be a lot more humorous than it was. I thought it was kind of cute though. Maybe I'll revise it late but in the meanwhile, don't be too shy to let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or hair dye for that matter.

* * *

**3. Hair**

**492 Words**

Usagi peeked into the arcade hoping that _he_ wasn't around. She sighed a sigh of relief. She only saw a few grade school kids and apparently another tall, and obviously very hot blue-eyed guy talking to Motoki. Usagi smiled. Oh how fate must've loved her today. She got to spend her afternoon with not one gorgeous blonde but two. Besides, she always thought that the guy of her dreams would definitely have to be blonde. They could get married and have cute blonde babies. Usagi giggled at the thought, fixed her uniform and walked into the arcade smiling from ear to ear. "Motoki-san!" She called making her way to one of the bar stools next to Motoki and his very hot friend.

"Ah, Usagi-chan. I'm glad you finally came." Motoki said in between laughs. She could tell that he had been laughing for quite some time now. "I was sure that you would have alot to say about this."

"About what?" Usagi asked more confused than ever. Motoki looked over at his blonde friend who was sending him death glares and doubled-over in laughter once more.

"Oh shut up Motoki. Honestly, you need to learn to grow up." the stern voice said before walking off to a quiet booth and indulging into a cup of black coffee. Usagi looked up at Motoki and looked over at the man who had been standing with them. _That voice._ She got up and walked over to the booth. The blonde figure looked up from his coffee to see a big pair of blue eyes looking staring dead into his. "Hey, watch it Odango! You're eating up my oxygen!"

"Oh...my...Mamoru-baka?! What in the..I mean..what did you do to your hair?! Is it permanent?! Why blonde?! Mamoru! Did you fall and hit your head?!" Usagi nearly shrieked all at once. Mamoru only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"And why do you care what my hair looks like, huh Odango?"

"I don't care! I just didn't want you going around Juuban looking so freaking ridiculous!" Mamoru swallowed his words to come. He had to admit those words stung. He simply stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mamoru-san!" Usagi called out walking up behind him.

"Yes Odango?" He asked not turning around to face her.

"You don't look _that_ bad. I just like you better with your old hair. It makes you, well you." Usagi stated before walking off to find her favorite Sailor V game. Mamoru couldn't help but to smile and ran his fingers through his hair before walking out of the arcade. He started to whistle while taking out a crumbled piece of paper out of his back pocket. He looked down on the list, scribbled another note, and smiled:

_1. Buy non-permanent blonde hair dye to find out of Usagi likes blondes better than brunettes._

_2. Wash out blonde mess before bumping into Usagi again. She obviously likes me better than Motoki._

* * *

**Eh was it cute? Do you think? I could so do better! I just don't know how. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I honestly do not know what came over me with this one. I wanted it to be short but getting to the point. I hope I made some point. Anyway, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon but if I did, I would've done some major Rei tweaking!

* * *

**97. Fifth Wheel**

**145 Words**

Usagi sat at the table silently rocking her feet back and forwards. Motoki and Reika sat on her right side while Mamoru and Rei sat on her left. She hadn't even got a chance to argue with the baka since he was so caught up in Rei and that red mini-dress she had insisted on wearing. Usagi sighed and began building a sugar packet mountain. Maybe she could put Mamoru and Rei on top of the mountain and then shove them both down together. She looked over at Motoki and Reika who were both caught up in each other's embrace, holding each other lovingly. Then she looked over at Mamoru and Rei who were both chatting away. Maybe, just maybe if she had her way for once, Usagi would be the one with the incredible date and Rei would be the fifth wheel.

* * *

**I need to stop bashing Rei, seriously. She's a nice whore. Um girl, anyway last one for the night until tomorrow, coming up next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please let it be cute-ish. Please? haha.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or a kite...yet.

* * *

**84. Glasses**

**116 Words**

Mamoru sat on a bench in the park, adjusting his reading glasses to continue through the newest _Stephen King_ novel he had imported from E-Bay. He couldn't help but hear the laughter of a familiar bubbly blonde running through the park attempting to fly a kite she had made earlier in the week in art class. He was sure of it because the first kite she had made ended up poking him in the eye. Mamoru winced in pain just thinking about the paper kite in his eye. He looked over at her and saw her long blonde hair flowing through the wind. He certainly didn't need glasses to see how beautiful she was that day.

* * *

**I have way too much time on my hands. I have another fic I need to be updating! Anyway I'm done stalling and am off to watch more FPOBA (Fresh Prince of Bel-Air). Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I decided to continue the drabbles after getting no sleep last night. Note to the future readers of this story, that means somewhere between 3:30 A.M on a 9:47 A.M. of October 2, 2007 the crazy author of this story was up thinking of crazy schemes to get Usagi & Mamoru into. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I can upload plenty of drabbles today. **

Disclaimer: Still not owning Sailor Moon. Nope, betcha can't do it like me. Nope.

* * *

**7. Things Left Unsaid**

**283 Words**

Mamoru sat in the corner of the arcade, pretending to listen to Rei and her algebra dilemma. He was actually searching the arcade looking for his favorite blonde. It was true. Usagi was irresponsible, immature, and a complete klutz; but nobody could resist having her around. It was odd; since he and Rei had been dating he was seeing less of the Odango around. _I bet you miss her._ Mamoru mentally slapped his conscience for speaking while he didn't want to. _I bet you miss the way she wrinkles her nose when she's mad. Or the way she bites her lip when she tries not to cry. Even the way she smiles when she's determined to cheer anyone up. Just admit it Chiba, you're deeply, madly, in.._

"AGH!" Mamoru screamed out loud before letting his conscience speak another word. Rei stared at him blankly, along with the rest of the Crown Arcade. "I thought I heard a fly?" was the best excuse he could come up with.

"Are you okay Mamoru-san?" Rei asked slowly. Mamoru laughed nervously.

"Um yeah. Just fine. Hey, Rei." He started.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, I was wondering have you heard from.." Mamoru was interrupted as he heard the infamous sound of a blonde crashing into the doors of the arcade.

"Luna! That hurt!" She cried on the other side of the door. Mamoru just smiled.

"What where you saying Mamoru?" Rei asked.

"Eh, nevermind." Mamoru stated walking towards the door. "O-DAN-GO! You're getting your body print all over Motoki's nicely cleaned door!" Rei looked at Mamoru and Usagi as they continued to bicker and sighed. _Maybe one day I'll understand what it feels like to be in love too_.

* * *

**Eh, you know I wrote half of the story calling him Darien? I was like um WTF?! Anyway, I don't know if I captured the theme enough in this one but it's cute. I think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know I am quite annoying but I love talking about myself. Yes I do. My name is Angie and gets hit on the head by flying paper ball hmm...I guess that's a sign. Turns on Ipod and goes to write.**

Disclaimer: I have a great lawyer so sue me all you want! (Liar Liar)

* * *

**19. Liar**

**262 Words**

"Odango, you have got to be the worst liar I've ever met in my life." Mamoru said, towering over the young girl with his six foot stature. Usagi put her hands on her hips, fuming.

"First of all, Mamoru-BAKA, my name is not 'Odango' it's Usagi! Second of all, I am not a liar! I'm being quite honest!" She nearly screamed standing on her tip toes to only reach the man's chin.

"So you expect me to believe that all in one day you were early for school, you got an A in English, you weren't killed by a youma, saved by Tuxedo Kamen, and then ran into some hot blue-eyed model in who you are secretly in love with but you don't want him to know?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow. Usagi turned another shade of red and jumped up to snatch her pink diary out of his hands.

"You are such an insensitive jerk! First you steal my diary and READ it! Then you accuse me of lying and call me some annoying nickname as if you want to be my boyfriend or something! I hate you Chiba Mamoru! I really do!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I told you, Usagi, you're a very terrible liar and you're out of your mind if you think that I would want to be **your** boyfriend!" Mamoru yelled. Usagi rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"You know what, Mamoru-baka! You are such a bad liar!" She left without speaking another word. Mamoru rolled his eyes. He was a bad liar.

* * *

**I hope somebody but me got that. I may revise that one. I'll think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, long time no update. I'm somewhat in the mood to update so here we go.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, and concepts.

* * *

**1. Chocolate**

**371 Words**

Usagi slowly walked to the arcade, her head down staring at another failed test. She sighed. She had studied so hard but the youma battle last night caused her a tiny concussion. During the test, the answers looked so blurry and she could barely concentrate. Either way she certainly couldn't give away her secret identity so she would just take the bashing from her mother. Suddenly she found herself head first into a rock solid object. _Great, adding onto my headache are the rock hard abs of steel from the blue-eyed god, Chiba Mamoru._

"Ah! Odango! Good to see you today." Mamoru stated smiling from ear to ear.

"Why thank you Mamoru-baka. I'll be on my way now." Usagi said stepping to the right of her adversary. Nearly in a blink of an eye, Mamoru was standing in front of her. Usagi then moved left and Mamoru moved the same. "Look, as much as I despise running into the likes of you, would you kindly let me go to the end of my entire social life and go home."

"Aww, what's the matter, Odango? Ah, I think I know. Failed another test? What's the excuse this time?" Mamoru asked in his teasing voice, towering over the tiny girl. Usagi refused to answer or even look Mamoru in the eye. She couldn't help it this time. It wasn't her fault that she failed. It wasn't her fault that she was Sailor Moon. It wasn't her fault that she hit her head on a wall trying to save an elderly man out for a stroll. She was tired of being blamed for thing she couldn't help. The tears slowly dropped down her cheeks. Mamoru noticed the tiny whimper from the girl. "Odango? Odango?" Mamoru bent down and saw the tears falling down Usagi's cheeks. "What's the matter, Usagi?"

"Nothing, Mamoru. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Usagi said looking up at him her eyes still full of tears. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Usagi walked off slowly, wiping the tears.

"Usagi! Wait!" Mamoru said running up to her. He placed something in her hand and walked away. Usagi looked down to see a tiny chocolate bunny and smiled.

* * *

Okay, maybe a few more drabbles this week. I hope you enjoyed! 

Angie


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm trying to get as many as these done these week without them sucking. I'm going to finish this fic!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon okay?

* * *

**15. Mistake**

**263 Words**

Motoki stood behind the counter of the Crown Arcade. He found himself watching his best friend drown his sorrows into a scorching hot cup of black coffee. Mamoru hadn't spoken a word since he had entered the arcade nearly twenty minutes ago, and Motoki had learned many years ago to never disrupt Mamoru and his coffee. Motoki sat and watched, tapping his fingers on the countertop as Mamoru gazed into oblivion.

"You can ask if you want." Mamoru stated, not looking up from his cup of coffee.

"Huh?" Motoki asked, pretending to be confused. It seemed like he had been waiting forever for Mamoru to give.

"It's that stupid girl. That stupid girl and her stupid smile and her stupid friends. On top of all of that, it's her stupid odangoes." Mamoru spat out all at once. Motoki only chuckled. This was going to be good.

"What about Usagi?" Motoki asked. Mamoru mumbled something under his breath before taking a sip of his coffee. Motoki put a finger to his earlobe. "Sorry buddy what was that?"

"I made her cry, again. But I mean she's so immature and lazy and clumsy. I can't ignore it. The girl has a lot of growing up to do. She should be more like Rei or Ami." Mamoru sighed going back to his coffee.

"So why is this such a problem today? I mean, you torture the poor girl everyday." Motoki asked.

Mamoru looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it was a mistake today." _Maybe I was trying to say Odango, I love you._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review plz. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is kind of long and drawn out but it goes with the theme I guess. I wanted it to be better but it was hard to tackle this one.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**32. Rain At Midnight  
545 Words**

She woke up in a cold sweat. Her mouth was open but no sound entered the cold night air. A tiny blonde was sitting up in her bed. Her heart was pounding and she was clutching the sheets. This was the reason why she was late every morning. This was the reason she couldn't concentrate. She continued to dream of dying over and over. She knew that she had to find this princess so that the nightmares could stop. So that she could just go back to being clumsy, lazy Usagi again. That's who she was. Not this other person. Not this Sailor Moon.

She slid into a pair of sweats and a pink hoodie with a bunny on the front. Luna was stretched out at the end of the bed, snoring as usual. Usagi smiled. She knew her mentor was way too far deep into whatever dream she was having to try to stop her. This was her nightly routine, aside from being awaken by youmas. As soon as her feet touched the pavement, she ran.

Nothing could stop her. Nobody was in her way. She didn't have to think about being as strong as Rei or being as smart as Ami. She didn't have to think about Luna's long lectures or detention with Miss Haruna. She could just be who she was before all of this started. She could finally let go of all of her built up stress and tension. She could cry. With every step she took, fourteen year-old Usagi cried and cried. She cried for being scared. She cried for feeling lost. She cried for feeling alone. As if the earth understood her pain, it began to cry with her.

Usagi found her self standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk, crying for everything she had lost and who she had become. The rain only continued to fall down on her as she held herself and cried. "I can't do this anymore!" She yelled out into the air. The soaking wet blonde looked up into the cloudy night sky as searching for an answer and found nothing. She only dropped her head and sobbed. She sobbed until she no longer felt the rain on her head. A tear-eyed Usagi looked up above her to a familiar person holding a black umbrella.

"Don't tell me you're stupid enough to run out into the rain for no reason, Odango. Did you lose your homework out here or something? What are you doing out here?" Mamoru asked all at once. He didn't get an answer. He just watched as she wiped her tear-stained face with her even wetter hoodie sleeve. "Odango? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Mamoru-baka!" Usagi spat back. "I'm fine." She felt the tears in her eyes. He would call her a cry-baby. She couldn't give him another reason to make fun of her, even if he was right.

"You don't look fine." Mamoru stated. "Odango..I..you..I won't hurt you. Look at me." Mamoru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "I won't hurt you Usagi." He watched as more tears formed in her blue eyes and maybe it was guilt but he felt pain in his chest. Usagi found herself in his arms. In Mamoru's arms. In the rain at midnight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm still going! Thank you for your reviews. They made me feel better about the last drabble. I didn't want it to be too touchy.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I don't mmkay?

* * *

**18. Death  
601 Words**

Mamoru walked through the park with his psychology book. He had an exam on Monday that he was dreading. Being the infamous Tuxedo Kamen was bringing him down in his studies a bit but he had the weekend to make up for it. It was a bright and sunny day and so far he was doing quit well on memorizing the chapter. As if on cue, a piercing scream rang through his ears. Mamoru rolled his eyes and placed his book into his backpack. "Here we go again." He mumbled under his breath and ran in the direction of the scream. Before he could even bring out his studly alter-ego, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of a long-legged blonde guarding a little girl. The blonde had cuts and scrapes all over her legs and arms. He even noticed a gash on her side, bleeding through her top. _That damn girl._

The youma raised its arms up to attack again smirking. Usagi used her arms to shield her face and her body to shield the little girl. She knew it. She would die here. She would die with honor and respect. People wouldn't even be able to imagine it. _"Tsukino Usagi? The cry-baby? Defending someone?"_ She was a heroine now. It was her job. She closed her eyes preparing to die. Five seconds flew by and she didn't feel a thing. She looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing before her with his cane blocking the monster's attack.

"T..tuxedo kamen." Usagi uttered the words.

"Take her to safety!" He instructed. Usagi looked down at the little girl who was now crying, picked her up, and ran to take her to her mother. By the time she returned, the fight was over. The youma was gone and Tuxedo Kamen stood with his head heavy in his hands. She slowly walked behind him. She had to thank him. He had saved her life_again_. Usagi felt her body burning from the wounds but somehow it didn't bother her.

"Um..Tuxedo..sir." Usagi started. He turned around to face her. Underneath his mask, she saw something different in his eyes. Something she registered as fear.

"Do you want to die?" He asked bitterly.

"No..." Usagi simply answered. She looked down at her shoes. He must have thought she was a complete airhead for her suicide mission.

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you just run? Don't you know there are people out there who care about you?" He said all at once.

"I can think of one person who doesn't." She mumbled.

"If they don't care about you, then they're an idiot. That's no reason for you to jump into a deadly situation! What if I hadn't saved you? What would've happened to the girl if you died? Did you even think about that situation?! Huh O...girl." Mamoru bit his tongue. He had almost given himself away.

"Why do you care anyway? You don't even know me." Usagi said looking up at him. Mamoru sighed. She was always so stubborn lately.

"Promise me you won't die." He asked, the fear still noticeable in his voice. Usagi looked at him, concerned. _"Sailor Moon, I'll always care for you. No matter what."_ Did he know who she was? He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips softly against hers. "Promise me." he whispered softly.

"I promise." Usagi said brushing her fingers across her lips. Before she could utter another word Tuxedo Mask was off into the sky. Usagi bit her lip and sighed. "The guy must have a thing for blondes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Trying to make them shorter :D haha.**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own SM.

* * *

**88. Lazy Days  
192 Words**

Usagi laid in her bed on a rainy Sunday afternoon. She didn't have anything to do. She even finished her homework. She wanted to play Monopoly but Sammy insisted on sleeping. Her parents were out grocery shopping and Luna well, didn't have thumbs. She sighed looking out the window. This had to be the most boring Sunday ever. She finally decided on painting her toenails and leaned over the edge of her bed to pick up a hot pink bottle on her floor (a.k.a. nuclear war zone). In the middle of Usagi putting her nail polish bottle on the window sill she caught the image of a familiar tall mysterious dark-haired teen walking outside with his umbrella. She couldn't help but to still be mad at him for making fun of her eating habits on Friday afternoon but seeing him look completely lost outside of her house made her almost feel a bit sympathetic and longing to talk to him. She continued to watch her enemy until he was out of her view. Usagi sighed. She hated lazy days. She couldn't keep busy enough to not think about her feelings for Mamoru.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Trying something different with each one. :)**

Disclaimer: Still not owning Sailor Moon.

* * *

**55. Panic  
171 Words**

_He was running. Running to save her. His princess was in danger, calling his name. His heart was pounding. His chest tight. His fist clenched and his eyes focused. He had to save her. Every footstep brought him closer and closer, but her voice got farther and farther. Where was she? Why couldn't he see her? Why wasn't he close? His breathing was shallow as her voice stopped. She was gone. No she couldn't be gone. Not yet, not now. She hadn't answered his questions. She didn't tell him what he was looking for. Only that damn crystal but where? How could he find it? Why couldn't he save her? Panic flooded his veins. He would never know who he was now. Not without the crystal. Not without her. He had to find her. He had to._

"What do you think Mamoru is dreaming about?" Rei asked Usagi as they both sat on separate sides of the sleeping teen.

"Probably some girl. Probably you." Usagi said going back to her sundae.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: A lover's quarrel. **

Disclaimer: If I had been a genius & created Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it AND it would still be on air.

* * *

**43. Shipwreck  
115 Words**

"Loser."

"Klutz."

"Geek."

"Fatty."

"Intolerable jerk!"

"Oh is that a new word? Have you been reading advanced manga again Odango?"

"No, Mamoru-baka, some of us don't have to parade around flaunting our knowledge and making fun of others so we can hide behind our insecurities."

"Is that so? Well you sure do have plenty to be insecure about you whiny little cry-baby."

"Well I'm not whining about the fact that Motoki's boat left us over twenty minutes ago and that I'm stuck on this stupid island with you!"

"What?! You mean the boat left us twenty minutes ago and you haven't said a word?! Why?!"

_Because I got to spend twenty minutes alone with you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: The next 3 will be present, past, and future. Thank you****merangelgal**** & ****neoearthqueen30**** for your reviews. Since you like the length mereangelgal, I'll try to make them usually as I have been but some of them might be a bit short. Oh and October 6th is my real anniversary so I just used it haha. Today has been 29 months of me & my bf being together. **

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Oh well.

* * *

**12. Present  
137 Words**

Mamoru stood next to his shiny red Lamborghini. The sun was peaking through the clouds. It was Monday morning, October 6th. Mamoru smirked as he looked at his watch. _7:45 a.m._ He was right on time to start his morning stroll. He was on his way to meet a friend. He ran his hand through his dark hair once and smirked. It was going to be a beautiful morning. He stuck his hands in his uniform jacket pocket and began slowly walking. He looked at his watch and made his steps more brisk until he slowed down near a corner. As if on some cue, a cloud of dust and blonde crashed right into him. He heard her mumble something under her breath. "Late again Odango?" He teased. _If only she knew she's always completely on time._


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Chibi Usagi & Mamoru are the best ever.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, etc. etc. However I do want to own a Chibi Usa & Mamo. They'd be the best.

* * *

**11. Past  
378 Words**

It was a very windy Saturday on October 6th. A seven year-old Mamoru sat in the park alone while the rest of his peers played freely. He sat on a bench hugging his knees. He may have been young but one thing was for sure, he hated when he was put in situations where he had to be social with others. He liked spending time at the orphanage. He could sit on his bed and think. Thinking did not require him feeling left out, feeling like he didn't _belong_. He looked at the other kids completely ignore the fact that they didn't have parents, or that nobody _wanted_ them. They just lived life so carefree. He couldn't do that, no matter how hard he tried or how bad he wanted to. He just couldn't.

"How come you're sitting over here alone?" a tiny quiet voice came from the outside of his knees. Mamoru peaked his head over his body shield to see a little blonde with big blue eyes. She looked to be at least five inches smaller than he was. Her hair was wrapped in buns with curls. She was wearing a pink sundress with white bunnies all over it. He had been sure he'd seen her sometimes before but today she had daisies in her hair. "Why don't you ever play with your friends?" she asked curiously.

"They're not my friends." Mamoru said. His voice even quieter than hers, nearly above a whisper. "I don't have any friends."

"Everybody has friends." The girl smiled. She reached her right leg over the top of the bench and attempted to climb on top of the bench. When she reached her left leg up, she toppled over onto the ground and began to cry. Mamoru unfolded his legs and jumped down to her rescue.

"Hey, hey there little girl. Don't cry. It'll be okay." He said helping her stand up. "What's your name kid?"

"U-usagi." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I'm Mamoru." He smiled. "I guess you were right."

"Huh?" Usagi asked completely confused and tears gone.

"Everybody does have friends." Mamoru said. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Before Usagi even turned a few shades red, the boy was gone playing with the other kids.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: I'm not a fan of ChibiUsa lmao so this is my first time ever writing about her. Apologies if it's out of character for her.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and thank God not ChibiUsa.

* * *

**13. Future  
344 Words**

ChibiUsa sat quietly outside the palace on a mid Wednesday afternoon. It was October 6th and the palace seemed like the last place she wanted to be. She held her knees and sighed. She hated feeling this way. She hated feeling like she did not _belong_. All of the Senshi were busy with guarding the palace, even Puu had no time for her. She just wanted to cry. Usually she could curl up with her mommy and they'd have a grand time with pillow fights and baking cookies, but as the Queen her mothers had duties. She had other places to visit besides Crystal Tokyo. ChibiUsa always found these times to be the hardest. She hated being away from her mother. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see her dark-haired father dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt. He didn't look like royalty today, just her father.

"ChibiUsa, why are you sitting out here alone, eh?" He asked sitting next to his daughter. ChibiUsa didn't answer, only looked off. "Why don't you ever play with your friends?"

"They're not my friends Papa. I don't have any friends." ChibiUsa said sadly.

"You know what?" Mamoru asked, wrapping his arm around his daughter. "Everybody has friends."

"I don't." ChibiUsa retorted.

"You do so. You just have to go out with the other kids and make yourself known, but just so you know, everybody has friends. It's been proven and tested." Mamoru smiled. He couldn't help but to notice that the sadness in his daughter's red eyes was gone. He knew that he had given her hope. "So go ahead, run along and go play." ChibiUsa hugged her father, stood up and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around.

"Papa, how do you know everybody has friends?"

"A little girl with a big heart told me. And it's true, her heart is big enough to be everybody's friend. Whether they know her or not, she considers herself to be their friend." ChibiUsa looked confused.

"What happened to that girl?"

"I married her."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: I was really really tempted to write about Livejournal in this but I tried to keep it as simple as possible haha. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the internet. Apparently.

* * *

**69. Pen Pal  
509 Words**

Usagi sighed as she sat at her computer screen. Her school was assigned some weird anonymous e-mail pen pal system. She'd write her pen pal once a day and they were to write back. She didn't know much about her pen pal other than they lived alone and was very busy doing some night job with bad hours. Their e-mails were short and to the point. It was hard communicating with somebody who completely shut her out. She hated that she ever traded with Naru. Naru's pen pal was fun and exciting, never a drag. She sighed. She was going to fail this assignment if she couldn't write a two-page paper about her pen pal. She finally typed something up on the screen, clicked send and went back to reading manga online.

Mamoru's e-mail notification beeped on his laptop to see he received an e-mail. He saw that it was from his "pen pal" and started to ignore it but he was bored and wanted something else to laugh at with Motoki later.

_Dear pen pal,_

_I may not know much about you but that's okay. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm 14 and I attend Juuban Junior High School. I like pink and bunnies. People think I'm a completely ditz and call me names. I laugh it off a lot but sometimes it hurts. I do a lot for the world that people will never know. I know that there's plenty in this life to hate or be mad about but somebody has to keep everybody going and that's my job. No matter what happens I believe that everybody deserves a chance and a friend. I'm that girl who provides that opportunity. Anyway I'm sure you're even too busy to read this. I have to write a paper on you so I'd appreciate it if you helped me not give everybody something else to call me stupid about._

Usagi looked over at her computer to see she had received an e-mail and shocking enough it wasn't from Ami to tell her to stop reading manga online. It was from her pen-pal.

_Dear Usagi,_

_I can't tell you my name. I'm 17. I was orphaned at four year old. I've grown up alone for most of my life but however there's always been a girl popping in and out of my life. She's always given me a chance ands she's always been my friend in some kind of way. Before I even met my best friend, I knew her. She reminds me a lot of you. I'm sure I should treat her a lot better. She has these blue eyes that can save the world. Her smile is completely contagious to everybody she's around. She seems so happy. I think I may have a talk with her one day. She may feel the same way you do. I want to know more about her but don't know how to ask. I may be in love with a girl I don't know a thing about...so, tell me more about yourself._


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: This is the first drabble in nine moths! Hopefully I can finish before next year. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, however I do own Mizu. :P

* * *

**26. Telephone  
551 Words**

Usagi hated to waste a good day; but after all of the commotion in the park the day before, she was more than happy to have this Sunday to herself. She was sleeping in. Luna was at Minako's, probably scheming up ways to make her life miserable with Artemis. Her parents and brother were spending the afternoon at her grandmother's. She was finally in peace.

Until her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Usagi mumbled groggily.

"Usagi-chan!" The lack of formal greeting informed Usagi that it was definitely Minako on the other end of the receiver. "I have the most super fantastic fabulous news ever involving your future husband."

"Mizushima*?" Usagi asked.

"No, no, no Usagi-chan. Oh wait-Rei-chan is calling. I'll click her in. She'll definitely want to hear this!" Usagi groaned as the line went silent. As much as she loved her best friends, she spent every day with them. She just wanted some alone time. She just wanted to sleep.

"Minako? Did you just put me on three-way with Odango? You know I hate it when you do that without asking. What if I wanted to gossip about the little piglet?" Not only did the sound of Rei's voice irritate her even more when she was tired, but the fact that she was calling her a piglet went way too far.

"Piglet? I'm not a piglet Rei-chan! You're the one who ate all of Makoto's cookies yesterday!" Usagi's voice definitely had a hint of irritation. She wanted to get her message across to Rei loud and clear. Back off! Rei only laughed which irritated Usagi more. She had to get out of this phone call.

"Cut it out you two. I have exciting news!" Minako's cheerful voice blared through Usagi's receiver and she rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, wait you two Barbies. Ami-chan is calling. I'll click her in so she can suffer with me." Rei's line went silent and Usagi sighed.

"Look Minako I have to…" Usagi was cut off by the sound of Ami, Rei, and what sounded like Makoto all joining in on the call at once. This had to end.

"Hey you guys were already talking. That's lame, why didn't you call me first?" Minako whined.

"Maybe because you wouldn't have been studying. You would've been gossiping Minako-chan." Makoto's deeper, mature but very calm voice came over the receiver. Usagi was never going to get out of this call.

"Eh, I don't need you guys anyway. I have very important news about Usagi's future husband!" Usagi sighed as her friends continued to bicker about phone calls, homework, and some more about her "future husband" and cell phone numbers. As if God had heard her plea, her other line began to beep. Usagi looked at the caller ID and frowned. She hated unknown callers.

"Okay, hey guys! I'm gonna click this person in. It's an unknown number." Usagi stated. Rei and Makoto encouraged her before she pressed the CALL MERGE button on her phone, not hearing Minako's protest.

"Moshi Moshi!" A sea of voices and giggles flooded the call lines and Minako gulped.

"Odango? Don't tell me you were so excited about me calling you gathered all of your friends? I didn't know you liked me like that." Mamoru's voice echoed clearly through all five girl's receivers.

_* = Mizushima Hiro. Usagi obviously has good taste in men._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I re-wrote this one three times but I'm sure it came out perfectly now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Shocking I know. I don't own Motoki's mother either but I need to own one of those milkshakes. -_-

* * *

**61. Advice  
561 Words**

Usagi skipped into the Crown Arcade one afternoon hoping to talk to Motoki. She needed some of his wise words of wisdom and a double-fudge milkshake. She only frowned when she noticed that Motoki's mother was at the counter and not Motoki. "Furuhata-san, is Motoki-kun here?" Usagi asked holding on to a bit of hope. The older woman only shook her head and Usagi moped.

"Motoki did tell me that he owed you a double-fudge milkshake, Usagi-chan. Would you like that now?" Usagi only sighed and shook her head no. She excused herself and ventured off to her favorite booth. Who was she going to get advice from now? Fate's answer to her question was Mamoru. He strode into the arcade carrying his laptop case in one hand and a bag of sugar in the other. Usagi attempted to ignore her heart's fluttering response to his presence and pretended to be more interested in the condiments at the table.

"Ah, Odango! I see you made it today and to my surprise without your four musketeers and kitty cats." Usagi looked up at the older gentleman, started to make an argument, and sighed.

"I'm not even in the mood to argue with you, Chiba-san. I need to talk to Motoki-kun." Mamoru nearly gasped at the formal usage of his name and realized that something was definitely wrong with the love of his life. _I did not just think of her as the love of my life. Mamoru, you need to get out more._

"Well, let's see here. Motoki obviously isn't here so talk to me. I'll listen Odango." Mamoru gulped as he caught the glare Usagi gave him for calling her "Odango." "Um, Usagi-chan." Usagi giggled and his heart skipped a beat.

"Well okay okay, you can't be any worse than Rei-chan. I'll be honest Mamoru, you're the last person I want to get advice from but I'm deeespeeerate." Mamoru winced as she used the highest pitch of voice she had.

"Okay okay, look Odango ask before you deafen me." Usagi smiled at him and sighed.

"Okay, this guy…we got a new guy in our class today. He's really tall and cute. He's smart. I heard he was a soccer player and he's like everything but perfect. Should I ask him out?" Usagi said nearly all at one time. Mamoru blinked at the girl a few times and proceeded to uproar in laughter. Usagi replied with hitting him on the arm.

"Mamoru-baka! Don't laugh. I need advice." Usagi said seriously.

"Look, one, don't hit me Odango. Two, this kid sounds like a dreamboat and all but he's probably secretly a jerk. The ones who are perfect are usually the worst type to fall for. If you want your heart broken, sure you go ahead with _Dreamy McDreamboat_." Mamoru stated, imitating Usagi with his last two words.

"So if the nice guys are jerks, what does that make the guys who act like jerks huh?" Usagi asked defensively raising an eyebrow.

"Ah look Odango, I have to help Furuhata-san. I think I'm done giving you dating advice." Mamoru said collecting his things and walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Mamoru-baka, you have to answer the question. This is a life or death situation!" Mamoru turned around and looked at the petite girl.

"The jerks are the ones you should be falling in love with."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: A day in the life of Mamoru. Not exactly a daily planner but close enough!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon yet.  


* * *

**35. Daily Planner  
294 Words**

7:30 a.m. – I took a shower. Ran out of my favorite cologne. Called Motoki to confirm movie plans.

8:30 a.m. – Was running completely late. I just had to get that damn cologne, only for them to run out. I missed running into Odango. Damn. I must be late to miss her.

12:00 p.m. – My last classes for the day got cancelled. I failed the pop quiz in Advanced Calculus. No running into Odango on the way home. This day blows.

2:30 p.m. – Woke up from my nap to the sound of construction. There's still time to run into Odango.

4:00 p.m. – Missed Odango again! Sitting at Crown hoping she'll come by. Have I become that pathetic that I'm stalking 14-year old girls? Oy.

6:00 p.m. – Odango didn't show but her friends did. Talked to Rei while she flirted with me. She wants another date tonight. I said no. She got pissed. I want Odango but I can't have her. We can't all get what we want Rei.

7:30 p.m. – Motoki cancelled out on me again. Reika something he said. I regret not accepting Rei's offer. Good job Chiba. Good job.

8:35 p.m. – Now I'm here sitting in this movie bored. Ugh how crappy is it that they sold out of the movie I wanted to see? Great, just great. This day blows.

8:40 p.m. – Wait, is that her?

8:41 p.m. – It's definitely her. She's wearing a skirt.

8:42 p.m. – She sees me. She's going to leave. Please don't leave. I need somebody right now. I need you.

8:43 p.m. – She's eating my popcorn. Her head is on my shoulder and I don't think she notices. She smells nice.

9:00 p.m. – She told me for once she enjoyed my company. This day is perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: The next three drabbles tie in together so if this doesn't seem to make any sense now, read on!**

Disclaimer: Still poor, so that means I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**47. Broken Glass  
100 Words**

The air was cold and bitter that night. He ran as hard as he could. She was pulling him closer towards her. Sailor Moon was fighting. She was losing. His chest burned. He pushed harder. His heart was pounding. He had to save her. He had no choice. Something stopped him and his searched frantically in response. His adrenaline was in overdrive by now. Where was she? Where were any of those damn Sailor Scouts? His eyes stopped on an array of blonde hair lying in a pile of broken glass. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She was alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: The second part of this series. I know it was short and probably lame but the next chapter should clear a bit of air.**

Disclaimer: Yep, still here. Not taking ownership of anything, except for Tuxedo Kamen's cape. It's hanging in my closet right now.

* * *

**45. Cape  
149 Words**

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open. _Where in the hell was she_? The room was dark, definitely not her room. Her head was pounding. She slowly felt all of the pain from her body hit her at once. She looked down and saw that she was still in her sailor fuku. _Great. I'm probably in the basement of some two-hundred pound stalker._ She whimpered in pain as she sat up. Not only was she sore, but she felt dizzy. She had to leave. Slowly standing up, Usagi felt something slide off of her legs and onto the floor. She had no time to look back. She could hear footsteps near. Finding the nearest window, the protector of love and justice took flight into the night. On the floor of Mamoru's bedroom was a black and red cape covered in the blood of the girl he had been protecting for months.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Last part. This will probably be referenced to in the future so don't worry, it's not over yet.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Must I say this all 100 drabbles? Ugh.

* * *

**39. Cologne  
115 Words**

Rei was definitely not expecting to wake be awakened at 4:10 a.m*. by Usagi ever in her life. She definitely did not expect for Usagi to be standing outside of her bedroom window nearly dead. She was angry at her leader. Why didn't she think rationally? Why was Usagi such an airhead? Who told her to fight alone? Of course calling her an airhead when she was bleeding from who-knows-where was not a good idea.

After cleaning her wounds and getting her into bed, Rei stood above the girl and sighed. After catching the faint scent that was all over Usagi's fuku, she frowned. Why in the hell did Sailor Moon smell like _her boyfriend_?

* = The time I started writing this drabble.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I haven't written my drabbles in so long! I got so un-inspired. Drabbles were always fun, easy, and quick when I was full of ideas. I didn't want to force myself to write drabbles that weren't any good so I stopped writing. I've been currently updating my latest story, **_**Bruises and Chocolate**_**. You should check it out if you get the chance. Also soon expect a new chapter on **_**When Reality Isn't Destiny.**_** It's been over two years since I've updated that story. Feel free to follow me on Twitter: missneela and send me a quick message! Enjoy the next few drabbles!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**81. Nature  
281 Words**

* * *

Mamoru stood on the edge of his favorite lake on an early Sunday morning. Dawn was just breaking and he was out for a quiet stroll. He enjoyed the serene, calm atmosphere. The youma attacks were becoming more violent. Blood was being shed. His mind still played the scene of Sailor Moon bleeding on the ground. "That damn girl." He growled to himself as he balled his fist. She could have been killed. The wind blew furiously in response. Mamoru sighed and watched the wind blow over the water. His calm atmosphere was no more. Slowly, as he became calm the wind settled.

Before he could build annoyance at the wind for ruining his calm moment, his eyes cast upon a certain blonde running on the opposite side of the lake. Her blue eyes were focused as she jogged, with an iPod attached to her arm. Mamoru began convincing himself that he was seeing illusions and started his journey back towards his apartment when another furious wind started. He turned to see the girl pause her run as she allowed the wind to cool her down. She stood firm through a wind that nearly knocked him off of his feet. If Mamoru was allowing himself to think unclearly, he would say she looked like a goddess. However, Mamoru Chiba refused to admit such a think publicly. The wind only blew harder. "Okay, I get it!" He yelled.

Usagi, hearing Mamoru's voice echo throughout the area, looked over to see the young man shouting curses at the sky. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to run. Her mother always did warn her of the wild animals living freely in nature. Across the lake was the Discovery Channel's finest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: The following three drabbles tie in together. I believe I'm getting my mojo back. Let me work on it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**64. Secret  
211 Words**

This youma was giving the senshi hell. Jupiter was pissed. Mercury couldn't find a reading. Venus was injured, and Mars was disobeying commands. Somehow in the middle of this, everyone relied on Sailor Moon to take some action. She was terrified. Her last battle didn't end so well and this youma was more powerful. Before another word was spoken, tentacles were approaching her at top speed. She was frozen in her red boots. Her knees would probably knock if she could move. She heard Mars furiously screaming at her to move. She couldn't move.

Before she could feel any pain, she found herself flying above them all. Tuxedo Kamen shielded her with his cape as they flew into the sky. Before she could thank him, she found his lips upon hers. After he parted, he placed a finger over her lips. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. Her head was spinning. "I never want to find you on the ground again." She only nodded in response. Before she could process any other thought, they were back in the battle scene, shielding the senshi. He leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear two simple words before disappearing into the night sky. "Don't tell."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I believe giddy is the appropriate word we're looking for.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**53. Giddy  
281 Words**

Usagi laid on her bed as she attempted to listen to Luna discuss their latest battle. "Blah blah blah, Mars has to increase her attack time. Blah blah, I'm secretly in love with Artemis. Blah blah, I have a kitty stick up my butt. Love me! Worship the princess. Usagi are you listening?" Usagi sighed in reply. Her heart was fluttering. Her head was spinning. Perhaps she was coming down with something. At least, that's what Luna's diagnosis was. Luna growled something about "incompetent leaders" and stormed out of the room in her best feline fashion. Usagi only sighed. Her heart kept fluttering, and her head kept spinning. As she thought of Tuxedo Kamen's lips on hers, she giggled. There had to be a proper word for this feeling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I think we all secretly love Rei. Right? Right…? lol**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**8. Kiss  
200 Words**

"What's with Odango? She's been awfully cheerful lately." Rei asked. The four girls decided to hold a secret meeting to discuss the emotional behavior of their leader.

"She was early to school today." Ami quietly reported, feeling guilty for taking a part in this.

"She didn't meet me for lunch." Makoto mumbled, indulging in a cookbook.

"I think she has a secret boyfriend." Minako stated, painting her toenails. The three girls only stared at her blankly before doubling over in laughter. "You laugh now. I bet Usagi has already been kissed."

"Like she could keep that secret to herself." Rei hissed, throwing her black locks over her shoulder. "There are a million things that are more likely than Odango being kissed before I do. You know like hell freezing over."

"Usagi achieving perfect marks on the placement exams." Ami added.

"Youma disappearing." Makoto contributed.

"Usagi marrying Mamoru." Rei snickered.

"Rei stopping being jealous of Usagi and Mamoru's intimate relationship." Minako whistled.

"Girl's got a point." Makoto stated, placing a Post-It on the page she was reading. Rei only rolled her eyes.

"Tsukino Usagi will never be kissed before I do." Rei mumbled, crossing her arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: So I've been getting a nice error trying to upload this chapter since last night. However, the people at ffdotnetrants at LJ came up with a nifty solution so I'm back!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**86. Tackle  
287 Words**

* * *

Mamoru watched the clouds as he walked down the sidewalk one afternoon. His classes were canceled, he ran into Odango this morning, and work was fantastic. He would say he was having the best day ever. He carefully guided himself around the crowds of people. Here he was, Mamoru Chiba having no regrets about his day. Things could only get better at the arcade, right?

"Hentai!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing her shoe at him. Mamoru dodged the flying footwear. This wasn't exactly the ending he had in mind. "For your information, buster, Sailor Moon would never be in love with a guy who snickers about seeing up her skirt! Further more, she is too elegant, fine, graceful, and um, amazing! Yeah amazing! To be with a self-center pompous jerk like you!"

"A plus usage on the vocabulary Usagi-chan." Motoki noted watching the battle between his friends. Usagi stuck out her tongue at Mamoru.

"You know how to ruin a perfectly good day." Mamoru grumbled."You'd be surprised how in love with me Sailor Moon really is." He added, as an insult to injury.

"That's it! You're going down buddy." Before Motoki could stop her, Usagi was rushing across the arcade tackling and pinning Mamoru to the ground. She half-sat on top of him, his legs locked in between hers, pinning his arms to the ground. Mamoru snickered as she growled at him.

"You sure know how to make a perfect day better." Mamoru whispered in her ear. Usagi felt her heart melt and her cheeks grow red. Before she could say anything else, Mamoru slipped out of her grip of death and slid out of the door.

"Hentai!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Author****'****s Note: I thought this one would be a bit hard to write for. I gave it a try! I want to work on shorter drabbles, so give me some time. Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so happy for your reviews.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**24. Dragonfly  
357 Words**

**

* * *

  
**

"I specifically ordered a dragon pendant." Usagi whined to Luna, sitting on a bench at the park. The black cat lie stretched out on in Usagi's lap, hoping to avoid another outburst of tears from her trainee. "What am I going to do with this?" She shoved the jade green dragonfly pendant in Luna's face, making Luna nearly roll onto the ground.

"You could always give it away." Luna suggested. Usagi snarled.

As if he was mapping her with GPS, Mamoru made his way towards the blonde. "Ah, fancy seeing you here Odango." He stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you have friends?" Usagi asked rolling her eyes.

"You're one of the best." He smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh I'm flattered." She replied sarcastically. She crossed her legs and turned her head in the opposite direction. There were more troubling things in life than Mamoru Chiba. For one, the ugly dragonfly pendant in her hand. Usagi looked down at it and only growled. What a waste. Before she could continue to rant on how ugly it was, Mamoru snatched it out of her hand. "Hey! Buddy! Personal space! Give it back!"

"Where'd you get this?" He asked, his tone becoming very serious.

"The Internet." She replied wittily. He looked down at the pendant with a sad smile and placed it back in Usagi's hand. He stood up and reached in his pockets."What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's a really beautiful pendant. My mother had one. My father gave it to her, that's as much as I can remember." Mamoru pulled out his wallet and showed Usagi a picture of a beautiful woman holding a little plump baby with a head of black hair. She smiled as she held him above her head. Sure enough, around her neck was a pendant identical to the one Usagi held in her hand.

"Your mom was beautiful." Usagi's fingers gently touched the picture before Mamoru placed the wallet back in his pocket.

"They do say beautiful girls have beautiful pendants." He said walking off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author****'****s Note: Another perfect 100 words! I think this is it for the night!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**54. Nightmare  
100 Words**

Mamoru watched her run that night. She ran, tears streaming down her face. She was sobbing loudly but no one was there to comfort her. He followed her into the darkness. The streets were dark, the air was cold, and her pain was felt. He watched her jump. He called for her but no one answered. He ran faster. He couldn't reach her. Her sobs ceased. He called for her but no one answered. She lie there in a pool of blood and heavy sorrows. He cried out for help but no one answered. Who knew her heavy sorrows?


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: A little comedic fight scene between the Senshi which ties into the next few drabbles. No Usa-Mamo love in this drabble, but it's a setup for a few major events.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**93. Genie  
299 Words**

"Wait wait wait…you expect us to fight this thing?" Mars snapped to Zoisite who was gracefully hovering over the senshi. The other girls groaned as a heavyset greenish ghoul sat in the air, dressed in full genie attire. "You have to be kidding me. You woke me up at three a.m. to fight this _joke_? Zoisite, buddy you're reaching."

"Excuse me. I'd like to see you whip out youmas out of your ass with a queen bitch threatening to obliterate you! Zoisite is not in the mood for this. Genie-sama, kill Mars first." The Dark Kingdom general flipped his hair over his shoulder before evaporating into a cyclone of blossom petals.

"Great Mars, now you've pissed him off!" Jupiter said throwing her hands in the air.

"Nobody told him to throw a bitch fit. I have examinations in the morning." Mars growled. Before another word could be spoken, the youma threw itself upon Mars, knocking her into Jupiter and Venus. Mercury took her stance and attacked the youma from behind, only catching its attention.

"Talk about hideous." Sailor Moon mumbled. "I'm too tired for speeches! Just prepare to die!" The blonde jumped in the air, offering an award-worthy Sailor Moon Kick. The youma easily dodged and shoved the girl head-first into the concrete.

"Mars, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." Venus said, catching her balance. Before she could continue her complaints, Mars was sent an obliterating fireball which sent their enemy to his doom.

"I have every right to bitch whenever I want. Usagi-chan, get your lazy ass up." Mars called to the blonde who hadn't moved since she was attacked. Mercury ran to her side only to find Usagi unconscious with a purple bruise forming above her left ear.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I don't know why, but I really liked this one. I hope you do too. It's a bit long. Sorry!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**20. Scars  
531 Words**

Usagi sat quietly in the back booth of the arcade, swinging her legs back and forth. Mamoru and Motoki watched the girl who came in nearly an hour ago and sat without speaking a word to anyone. They also were very observant of the bandage wrapped around her head, which she cleverly tried to conceal with her bangs. She looked aimlessly at the ceiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I don't know why, but Odango being quiet is creeping me out. It should be making me happy." Mamoru stated. Motoki nodded in agreement.

"The girls haven't said anything about Usagi getting hurt. Of course, they all have been avoiding me. Perhaps they're meeting her." Motoki said quietly.

"Odango!" Mamoru called to her. The girl didn't budge, only continued to swing her legs and stare at the ceiling. "Odango!" He called again, hoping that maybe she didn't hear them. She looked around, wondering who he was calling. Realizing she was the only other person in the arcade, she pointed to herself. "No, the Odango behind you. Yes you." Mamoru's heart rate increased. Something was not _right_. The girl slowly walked towards the two men.

"Usagi, you doing okay?" Motoki asked, trying to get a closer look at her bandage. She smiled and nodded her head.

"What happened to your head?" Mamoru asked bluntly. His fists were tight and his blood was boiling. If he found out who hurt her, he was going to kill them. Usagi laughed nervously.

"I fell down the stairs. I'm okay." She said rubbing the back of her head. Mamoru grabbed her arm and she pulled away from him. He pulled her closer to him and examined the bruises and cuts on her arms.

"What the hell Usagi?" Motoki asked. Usagi snatched her arm from Mamoru's grip, embarrassed and ashamed.

"I fell." She said quietly. Mamoru was beyond the point of no return by now. His anger had boiled over.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." He said coldly to Usagi. Tears formed in the girls eyes. She repeated her story, holding back tears. "People don't fall like this!"

"I fell! I fall all of the time! I'm clumsy! Leave me alone Mamoru! I'm fine!" She yelled in defense.

"Hey guys." Motoki started. Mamoru stood up to her.

"You're not fine! For God's sake, you look like somebody beat the shit out of you! Then you're going to lie about it, like we don't care! That's not fair!" He yelled at her. By now, the tears were falling freely. The girl's palm angrily slammed across Mamoru's cheek.

"You know what's not fair! You call me clumsy everyday but when I get hurt you pretend to care! It's not fair that you're pretending to care when you don't! You don't and you never will! That's not fucking fair!" She screamed. Before another word could be uttered, she ran out of the arcade into the street, leaving a scar on Mamoru's cheek and on both of their hearts.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the drabbles. I'll keep updating as ideas are filling my head by the second. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**2. Masks  
193 Words**

Mamoru hadn't seen Usagi in two weeks and it was driving him insane. The only type of communication he had with her was through their pen-pal e-mails and her responses were becoming vaguer. The last e-mail he received, however, simply broke his heart.

_Hi,_

_Life's been pretty busy. Can I confide in you? I need someone to confide in. I know it's silly, I'm just a kid. I'm tired all of the time. I'm hurting. I don't have anyone else that will listen. I'm sorry for dropping burdens. I'm such a silly girl._

He didn't know what to think or what was going on. It was driving him crazy.

_I'm tired of hiding how I feel from you. I'm tired of being rejected. I'm tired of wearing this mask._

Before he could talk himself out of it, he blindly hit the sent button. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. It could be days before he got a response. As he paced his office, a notification box popped up informing him of a new e-mail.

_Who are you?_


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: My fiance' told me I was stubborn at dinner tonight (which I am) so I decided to write a little of myself in Usagi. Please don't kill me. Thanks for continuing to read as I update. I know the updates are so sporadic! I'm just writing as they come along.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**60. One Touch  
530 Words**

_The princess. Who is she? Will she really know who I am? How will I know if this crystal holds the fate that I want for myself?_ Mamoru was fully alert as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to aid Sailor Moon in whatever trouble she had gotten into now. As stubborn as she was being right now, he couldn't let her get hurt, even if she had hurt him in the way no one else could.

_What if I just want peace? Will the princess have peace? Will she keep this violence from happening?_ Usagi stood her ground firm as Zoisite attacked her full-force. She hadn't called for help. She wanted this violence to end, to get rid of Zoisite. They secretly engaged in battle often, most times ending in a draw. The other senshi remained clueless, and it seemed for the most part, Tuxedo Kamen disappeared. The blonde grabbed Zoisite's ponytail and slammed her elbow into Zoisite's throat.

"Bitch." Zoisite spat, coughing up blood. "You will die tonight." A crystal shard appeared in his hand as he rushed towards Sailor Moon, aiming for her own throat. The sound of Zoisite's body slamming against the ground brought Usagi back to her senses. Standing in front of her was Tuxedo Kamen holding his staff in hand. "Long time no see, Tux." Zoisite smirked. Tuxedo Kamen showed no emotions as he attacked Zoisite full-force, every punch connecting. He grabbed Zoisite by the throat.

"No one will die tonight but you." His grip around Zoisite's throat tightened, ceasing air into the general's passage. Before he could snap his enemy's esophagus, Zoisite disappeared into thin air, leaving the two heroes alone. "Is this what you do every night?" He asked Usagi without turning to face her.

"It's my duty." She replied, holding her bleeding shoulder. _My duty my ass._ Mamoru turned to face the girl, his mask hiding his concern. He walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder, covering his glove-covered fingers in her blood.

"My duty is to stop this, and I will. You promised me you wouldn't die." He said softly.

"I cannot control fate. I can only fulfill my mission." She whispered. Her blue eyes were full of hurt, as if she had given up hope. Mamoru took off his gloves and gently caressed her cheeks. Her heart told her this touch was familiar; that she had felt these hands upon her before.

"My mission is to protect you. Let me do this. Sailor Moon, you will die if you don't stop." His eyes met hers. Through his mask, she felt as if she had seen those eyes before. She took of her gloves and placed his hands in hers. How he longed for her touch. Her warm hands against his. It felt right. He entwined his fingers into hers, hoping to hold her like this as long as he could. The past few weeks meant nothing. Her one touch completely erased every doubt he had. She placed her cheek against his, gently grasping his hand, as to whisper something.

"If I die, so be it."


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Something short but interesting!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**71. Quiet Despair  
287 Words**

The arcade was secretly becoming the headquarters for all "Cold War" activities. The women and Motoki were shifted between the two enemies who sat silently on opposite ends of the building, nearly every afternoon. Usagi was angry with Mamoru for toying with her emotions. She was angry with Tuxedo Mask for not understanding that she was angry with Mamoru and in love with them both. Mamoru was angry with Usagi for being stubborn and reckless.

_Who does she think she is? Since when did she decide to be mature and take shit seriously? Why can't she see that's she's killing me? Why won't she let me protect her?_

Mamoru pretended to listen to Rei who was discussing some new club at her school. He wasn't interested. He wanted to hold her, feel her hands again. He missed her touch, not the anger than came with slapping him. He missed her intimate touch, and he was dying.

"Usagi-chan, there aren't that many spots on the ceiling." Makoto stated plainly, interrupted her chain of thought.

"Is it possible to love two people?" Usagi asked simply.

"I don't know. I would think so." Makoto answered. _I can't handle the responsibility of carrying these emotions._ "I would think that might be hard. What if you love them both equally? What if you couldn't choose?"

"What if they were both insane?" Usagimumbled holding her head in her hands. She was exhausted. Between boys, tuxedos, Zoisite, crystals, Luna, school, friends, and family, her emotions were beginning to run awry. Inside she was dying, and the only two people who could see that were hurting her the most. Why couldn't life be simpler?


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: So if you haven't checked it out, I updated my story **_**When Reality Isn't Destiny**_** after two years of no updates. It's an A/U about Usagi and Mamoru and (****that she-devil of a witch that we love)**** Rei. It's getting complicated, which makes a fic good in my opinion. All of the inners are in the story so far. I may incorporate the outers, just to get even more complicated. However, this is a cute short drabble featuring our favorite two people. Check it out, and remind me to update my profile.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**67. Weeping Willow  
255 Words**

Usagi was positive she was going to fail her pen pal project. She hadn't received an e-mail from her pen pal in over two weeks. Great, she pissed off another crazy boy. She assumed it was a boy. If it was a girl, all hell would break loose. She sat at her desk, balancing a pencil on her nose. Luna was sleeping over at Minako's to discuss business with Artemis. It was pretty lonely without Luna prancing around her room getting on her nerves. She sighed and rested her head against the desk. Life was so pointless sometimes. Before she could contemplate another complaint about her life, her computer beeped. She excitedly read the e-mail and gasped. She had to tell someone, but she couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. She quickly bounced out of her computer chair and began searching for clothes. Her pen pal wanted to meet her and tonight!

Mamoru sat at a bench in the park with his hands in his pockets. _What in the hell was he thinking?_ Usagi was going to have his head for sure. Knowing Usagi, she'd probably go for his balls first. Mamoru winced at the thought and sulked. Why did he bother? _Because you're madly in love with her._ "Oh thanks for reminding me." Mamoru mumbled to his conscience. Mamoru tried to remember if he said goodbye to his plants. Usagi Tsukino was going to murder him and bury him under the weeping willow next to him. _How appropriate._


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: When all else fails, give Usagi a pocketknife. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**37. Pocketknife  
243 Words**

Usagi pulled her pink bunny hoodie over her head as she walked through the park. She was nervous. _What if this guy turned out to be a complete psycho?_ Well he, possibly she, was approved by the school so they couldn't be bad. Her school failed at everything though. Usagi felt her lip quiver. If she wanted to die, she wanted it to be in battle, not in the hands of a secret pen pal. She walked cautiously, searching for signs of another human. It seemed that no one else was there. She finally made it to the "meeting place" to find the bench empty. "Well that's just great." She grumbled, swinging her legs around the bench. "I don't know why I fall for these things."

"Because you're gullible?" A deep voice whispered in her ear. Before another word could be spoken, Usagi grabbed the person behind her by the shoulders and flipped them over the bench. She flipped on a pocketknife and placed it near their throat.

"I will kill you I swear." She said, her blue eyes glistening with caution, as she held the person down.

"What the hell Odango? What in the hell are you doing? Who in the hell gave you a pocket knife?" Mamoru asked, pinned down by Usagi. _Where in the hell did she learn that from? I don't even think I've seen Sailor Moon act that fast._

"Mamoru-baka?" She asked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Language alert! I'm sorry, let's just pretend Mamoru was secretly a sailor in a past life okay?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**44. Dirty Nails  
369 Words**

"You just think of ways to piss me off, don't you?" Usagi asked angrily, still holding a knife to Mamoru's throat.

"No, I don't. Do you think you could do me a favor?" He asked.

"Of?" Usagi frowned.

"Could you get the hell off of me and get that thing away from my neck before you kill me?" Mamoru asked pushing Usagi off of him. She fell backwards. "Oops. I'm sorry." He tried helping her up and received a kick in the face. _Shit! That hurt._ Mamoru attempted to lock his jaw back in place. "What is your deal? Do you hang out with Satan at night or something? Why are you so violent?"

"You pushed me!" She said in defense, standing up.

"You held a knife to my throat! Which I still don't know how you got!"

"You brought me all of the way out here to argue with me! No, you stalked my school, got my pen pal address, and then brought me all of the way out here to argue with me! I can't believe you Mamoru! This is an all-time low even for scum like you." She yelled at him. She was _pissed. How dare he?_

"Do you ever think before you run your fucking mouth? For fucking once, Usagi, shut the hell up and listen!" He yelled back throwing his hands in the air. Usagi stood their shocked. _How dare he talk to her that way?_ Before Mamoru could say another word, he found Usagi walking up to him to slap him, _again_. He grabbed her hand. She attempted to slap him with the other hand, and he grabbed it as well.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" She yelled. Mamoru grabbed her by the shoulders and placed his lips against hers. He could feel her melt in his arms as he slightly slipped his tongue in her mouth. He continued to gently suck on her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Because I can't. That and who else is going to tell you that your fingernails are dirty? Holy hell." He said looking at her fingers. Usagi rolled her eyes and Mamoru kissed her again.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: It's been two years since my last update! I'm so sorry guys. I finally have some free time and inspiration so let's do it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**91. Sacrifice**

**243 Words**

Usagi walked quietly towards the Crown Arcade late one afternoon. She hadn't spoken to Mamoru since the night at the park. She was completely confused. One day he's all over her and the next day it was just awkward between the two of them. What was a girl to do? As she walked through the glass doors, she looked over to see Mamoru sitting in _her_ booth reading a newspaper. She scowled, marching over to him. "Excuse me, Mamoru-baka. You're in my personal space." Mamoru placed the newspaper down on the table, remaining silent. "So now you can't speak to me? I should have known you were just playing with my emotions."

"Usagi." Mamoru said quietly. Usagi felt her heart begin to flutter.

"Yes, baka?" Usagi asked crossing her arms.

"I'm really sorry about the other night. I just got caught up in emotions and you're only a kid. I just, I can't, Odango. I'm sorry." Usagi felt her throat tighten. She could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh please. As if I'm ever interested in you. I have other things to worry about. I was just lonely." She protested, fighting through her true emotions. Mamoru slightly smiled.

"Good because I was just enjoying my friendship with you and I didn't want to ruin it." He stated. Usagi only heavily sighed, starting to walk out of the arcade. "What's wrong?"

"You know, baka, some sacrifices you have to be willing to make."


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Let's see where this goes….**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**83. Mail  
****147 Words**

Usagi closed her bedroom door, sighing against it. As she scanned her room, she saw another white envelope lying on her pillow but this one was addressed to her. She searched for a return address but failed to find one. As she sighed, she ripped the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper with a few words scrambled on it: _Just admit Odango. You are madly in love with me._

Usagi growled and threw the paper on the ground. "We'll see who is in love with who, Mamoru-baka."

A few days later, Mamoru entered his apartment with his mail in his hand. "Bill, university, bill, more bills, ooh pretty pink envelope." He smiled as he held the envelope in his hand. He slowly opened it read the handwriting scribbled across the paper. _Not until you admit you are in love with me first._ "That damn girl."


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Eep! So there was a Sailor Moon post on ONTD that I just read through. Great timing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**99. Geek  
****235 Words**

Usagi heard her mother call her for dinner. She was not hungry. She just wasn't in the mood. She was up all night with another youma and she had exams all day. As she walked downstairs, she passed through the home office on her way to the kitchen. "Hi Papa, hi Shingo, hi Mamoru-baka." She heard Shingo's snicker and she reversed back into the office. "Mamoru-baka?" She exclaimed.

Mamoru sat in front of the computer with her father and brother. He swirled around to face her. "Oh hello, Odango. Pleasant seeing you here." Usagi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Mamoru Chiba was in her house?

"Oh, you two know each other? Usagi, don't be rude. Mamoru is here to fix the computer. Apparently your brother visited some incredulous sites and we picked up one of those viruses." Kenji said, glaring at Shingo in the process. Shingo hid behind Mamoru.

"Nice pajamas, Odango." Mamoru laughed as he returned to the computer. Usagi looked down to see she was dressed in a pink cami with matching pink shorts. She turned as red as a beet before walking over and hitting Mamoru on the back of the head.

"Hentail! You geek!" She exclaimed before running back to her room. The three males winced at the sound of her bedroom door slamming.

"Typical Usagi." Shingo sighed. Kenji and Mamoru only nodded in agreement.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I am a huge fan of mature Usagi. I apologize if it seems a little OOC.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**42. Desire**

**203 Words**

He watched from a distance as she trained in the park with Luna. When he felt her transform, he rushed over to see what was happening. She was completely focused and flawless. This wasn't the Sailor Moon he was accustomed to seeing. He watched her stand tall and strong. A strong gust of wind blew through the short skirt of her fuku but she remained resilient. _Who are you really?_

Mamoru watched her work through various yoga poses, keeping her body lean and composed. He loved every moment of it. The way her legs were becoming so toned and her strong arms. Part of him also began to realize she was growing into a fine woman. As Mamoru felt the burning in his chest, he resisted the urge to just hold her. "Calm down buddy. She is just a kid." He mumbled to himself. She suddenly stopped, and turned her gaze in his direction. He saw the burning in her eyes, staring straight into his.

Mamoru crouched further behind his shrub, hoping to go unnoticed. "You will be mines." He heard her whisper. He looked up to see the senshi of the moon no longer in his presence.

"We will see." He smirked.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Motoki doesn't like Starbucks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**85. A Change of Scenery**

**129 Words**

Motoki and Mamoru spent their Saturday afternoon sitting at Juuban's newest coffee shop located next to the Juuban shopping center. As they caught up on each other's lives, Motoki watched his friend's occasional glances at their surroundings. "Mamoru, why on earth did we come all the way out here for a cup of coffee? Especially since I give you free coffee daily?" Motoki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Change of scenery." Mamoru simply replied, holding up his newspaper. Motoki rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his bland coffee. Motoki watched as Mamoru's eyes followed a familiar blonde walked into the lingerie store across the street. His best friend's face instantly became red as he pretended to be indulged in his newspaper.

"Pfft, change of scenery my ass." Motoki mumbled.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: I think this one is a little more fun. I like putting the Shitennou in awkward positions, especially Zoisite. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**94. Fan Club**

**191 Words**

Zoisite and Tuxedo Kamen fought fiercely while the senshi watched in awe yards away. "Kick his butt, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. The other girls cheered in agreement as Tuxedo Kamen struck Zoisite with his cane.

"Son of a bitch!" Zoisite screamed, rubbing his sore cheek. He charged towards Tuxedo Kamen at full force, tackling him into the ground.

"Cheater!" Sailor Mars called out from her position. Zoisite stood up, pulling his bangs from his eyes.

"I mean seriously? Are you senshi going to be here all night supporting him? Aren't we done with our fight? Your services are technically no longer needed." The general complained, stomping his foot onto the ground.

"We'll be here all night if we have to!" Sailor Moon protested, throwing her fist in the air. The other senshi cheered in agreement. Zoisite rubbed his temples before disappearing before them.

"Thanks ladies." Tuxedo Kamen smiled, tipping his hat.

"Take your shirt off!" Sailor Venus yelled. Tuxedo Kamen only blushed as the other girls cheered in agreement.

"Not tonight ladies." The girls all booed him as he shook his head. "Some fan club you guys are." He mumbled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: It has been a busy month. I have been steadily developing my other stories: _When Reality Isn't Destiny _and _Bruises and Chocolate_. Check them out if the drabbles aren't enough. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

36. Champagne

227 Words

Mamoru leaned against the back wall of the arcade adjusting his tie. He was stuck at another one of the Furuhata family soirees. He scanned the room, acknowledging the investors and Motoki's parents. His friend was engaging in conversation with Rita, his new girlfriend. Mamoru rolled his eyes before sneaking into the back room. The stock room was thoroughly organized as usual, minus the blonde heap asleep on the floor. Mamoru chuckled as he leaned over the girl. "Wake up Odango." He whispered in her ear, slightly tugging on one of her ponytails. She peeked out of one eye, groaning.

"Oh it's you, M-Mamo-baka." She stuttered in between hiccups. Mamoru snickered, sitting on the floor beside the girl. He slowly pulled her up.

"Too much champagne for the underaged klutz?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl's eyes widened as she pushed away from him.

"What do you mean champagne?" She exclaimed, her cheeks red and her vision blurry. "I thought it was apple cider." She hiccuped once more, losing her balance and falling into Mamoru's chest. "This is all your fault."

"How is my fault, eh, Odango?" Mamoru asked, standing as he adjusted the girl's limp body in his arms. He didn't get a reply as he heard snoring coming from below him. He only shook his head as he walked out of the back door.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: Again, Usagi tends to get herself into these compromising situations. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

79. Naughty

229 Words

Mamoru yawned as he slid a sleeping Usagi in his bed. "You might as well move in." He mumbled as he undid his tie. He threw his black suit jacket over his door before sitting on the bed. He ran his hands through his black locks before feeling a pair of arms slide around his waist. "Usagi, go back to sleep." He groaned. The only response he got was a feeling her lips press against the crook of his neck. He stifled a moan before shooting up, pushing the girl off of him. "What the hell? You're drunk. Go to bed, now!" He yelled. Usagi only sat on the bed giggling. She easily lost her balance, falling onto her bed.

"I don't wanna." She protested sluggishly as she attempted to kick off her shoes. Mamoru watched her long legs flick back and forth, getting gracious views of what she was wearing underneath the dress. _So that's what girls go lingerie shopping for_. He mentally slapped himself, feeling his arousal attempting to control his emotions. She finally gave up, lying on his bed motionless. "Let's go to bed." She whispered, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Good night, Usagi." Mamoru stated, walking out of the room. He grabbed his suit jacket before closing the door behind him. "Note to self: be sure to get Odango drunk at our wedding reception."


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Hi hi! I know it's been a while but I have been super busy! Once again, changing careers because I am an occupation gypsy! I have taken some time out to keep my drabbles up and I will have an update for WRID soon. Hope all is well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**14. Closet & 41. Jacket**  
**217 Words**

Once again, Usagi found consciousness in the bed of a stranger. "This is happening way too often." She grumbled, ignoring the splitting headache and the overwhelming urge to vomit. The blonde took in her surroundings, noticing whoever else was present was currently taking a shower. Hearing the water switch off, she sat, panicking. The teen found the closet door and rushed in, closing it quietly behind her. Sighing heavily, she mentally slapped herself for her poor choice of exit. Now she was trapped in some stranger's closet.

Her heart began to race as she heard the bathroom door open. _Think, Usagi, think._ She shuffled over to the far left side of the closet, burying herself underneath a pile of clothes. After beginning to suffocate, she created enough space to pop her head out. She felt her body tense up as a very nude male figure (specifically his crotch area) became visible. _Ahhh, no, no no! Virgin eyes oh virgin eyes! _Unable to look away, Usagi watched the figure rustle around clothes in the closet before pulling out a few items. Before the closet door closed again, Usagi caught the glimpse of a very familiar, repugnant green jacket. Only a jacket familiar and repugnant enough to cause her stomach to instantly empty its contents all over the floor.

* * *

**We shall see how this plays out. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Unf, smexy UsaMamo action, lol jk! Happy April Fool's Day ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**57. Confessions**  
**205 Words**

"You kidnapped me!" as the first high pitch scream Mamoru heard once he pulled a blonde teen from the floor of his closet. No longer clad in his birthday suit, the young adult had more concern for his destroyed carpet than the accusations his accuser spat at him.

"Will you calm down, Odango? I found you passed out drunk last night so I brought you here so you could rest, safely." Mamoru attempted to explain.

"Who does that?" Usagi asked, still visibly red as a cherry, unable to erase the images of her captor's nude figure from her mind.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. Upon catching his statement, Usagi felt her heart race.

_Mamoru-baka knows?_

"Odango, get in the shower and we'll talk about this later." The girl before him sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. _Luna is going to murder me._ He lead her into his guest bathroom, shoving various items in her hands.

"But." Usagi started, wanting an explanation.

"No buts. I know you need a cold shower after being exposed to my Adonis-like figure." Mamoru laughed as he left her alone. Usagi attempted to think of a retort but only sighed.

_I hate it when he's right._

* * *

**I love these two.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm very appreciative that people still find this semi-interesting. Other than that, I have nothing useful to say (as usual ;D). Onward with the drabbles!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**9. Button**  
**236 Words**

The silence had become unbearable. Usagi sat across from Mamoru at his small dining table, staring down into the tea he prepared for her. Mamoru observed her from a distance, admiring her petite figure swimming in one of his white dress shirts. He looked away when she locked her eyes on him, attempting to focus on something. _She's only fourteen. She's only fourteen._

"I need to go home." Usagi sighed, breaking the silence. Everyone was going to be so disappointed in her. She hated that word. She hated the thought.

"Understood." was Mamoru's solemn reply, his eyes now drifting to the ceiling. The girl stood up, gathering her things which Mamoru placed in a recycle tote bag. He watched her long legs, wearing the tights from the night before as she headed to his door. _Only fourteen, Mamoru. Only fourteen._

"Arigatou, baka." She announced, smiling slightly as she slipped into her ballet flats.

"Odango." Mamoru sighed, before she walked out the door. The girl looked at him, silently wanting him to finish. "You should probably button up the shirt before you walk out into public." The blonde instantly looked down to see she had forgotten to button up his shirt, realizing she was semi-exposed the entire time.

"Ugh, hentai!" She yelled, storming out and slamming the door behind her. Mamoru only chuckled, shaking his head.

"That damn girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

**Ok, this is the end of this series! Hopefully next time, Usagi won't find herself back in Mamoru's bed.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: Drabble #50! I'm half-way finished...almost five years later. XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**38. Studying**  
**225 Words**

It had been weeks since Usagi had seen any four walls that didn't belong to her school building or her house. Once she came home from Mamoru-baka's apartment, her parents instantly grounded her for a month. She couldn't even remember the excuse she gave to them, or to Luna, or the other senshi. Now she was stuck at her desk attempting to prepare for an upcoming English exam. If she did well enough, she would no longer be on punishment.

The deal seemed simple enough if it weren't for the fact that she was unable to focus. The youma attacks were at a suspicious all-time low. Her nightmares were at an all-time high. Her mind seemed to be filled with useless babble about finding the princess and becoming a better leader.

"Ok, what English have you learned so far?" Usagi mumbled to herself as she allowed reality to set in. She began to scribble in her notebook some of the English characters she memorized. There were only twenty-six letters. She could surely come up with a decent sentence. Once she finished, Usagi placed her pencil on the desk and frowned. Written in her best penmanship, Usagi had written the words: _I think I am falling in love again._ How was she ever going to get any studying done if she went around writing things like that?

* * *

**Usagi-chan XD!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: Hi hi! I finally finished _When Reality Isn't Destiny_ which you should take a peek at if you haven't! I'm trying to work on _Bruises & Chocolate _but I am reaching a major writer's block with it. I have to think of something soon! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**49. A Familiar Song**  
**185 Words**

Mamoru sat in the back of a bookstore. The table before him was covered with a sea of white and black. Text and pages were everywhere. How was he going to pass his finals? He was exhausted. A youma appeared every night for the past two weeks and he barely had time for classes. He was particularly grumpy due to his schedule exempting him from his afternoons with Motoki. He sighed as he laid his head on the table.

Allowing his eyes to close, the sound of a familiar arrangement drifted softly into his head. He turned his to the opposite side and the music sounded closer. He squinted slightly to see the silhouette of a blonde sitting on the floor, staring a golden star locket she held in her hands. Mamoru smiled before allowing his eyes to close once again.

Minutes passed and Mamoru felt a pair of lips brush against his forehead. Unsure whether he was dreaming or not, he slowly peered out of one eye to see a stream of blonde hair and the sound of beautiful music disappear around the corner.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: This one is a little long. Sorry guys! It's worth it though ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**76. Family**  
**343 Words**

* * *

Mamoru dreaded visiting Motoki. It was a beautiful Sunday in May but he wanted to sit at home alone, and sleep. Instead, Motoki insisted he hang out with him. Mamoru winced at the thought of Usagi bragging about all of the things she had done for her mother for Mother's Day. If he could avoid her, he would be fine. Entering through the glass doors, he was shocked to find the blonde slumped down at a table, looking down at the table.

Mamoru looked to Motoki for an explanation but Motoki only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Motoki nodded towards a bouquet of flowers he had bought for his own mother. Mamoru glared at Motoki, silently protesting Motoki's command. They both stopped at the sound of sniffling at the booth behind them.

Usagi wiped her tears with her hands. She hated today. She just wanted it to be over already. She looked up to the sight of Mamoru joining her at the booth. "Hi, Mamoru." She sighed quietly, hoping he didn't notice her tears.

"Happy Mother's Day?" He asked unsure. She only shook her head in response. "Why not?"

"Mom and I had a huge fight this morning. She says I'm difficult. I'm never going to be worthy enough for anything. I'll never be a mother. I'll never celebrate this day. I'll never have a family of my own." She choked, holding back tears. Mamoru leaned over, pulling her chin up.

"You'll make a great mother someday, Odango. Probably an amazing wife to a poor guy who missed all of your awkward years." Usagi found herself getting lost in his eyes again and she blushed. "So cheer up. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to have a family with a girl like you someday." Mamoru placed a pink peony behind her ear before returning to Motoki at the counter.

"Someday might be sooner than you think." Motoki smiled at his friend, patting him on the head.

"Shut up and bring me an espresso." Mamoru said, rolling his eyes. _I sure hope so._

* * *

**I have so much love for Mamoru and Motoki's bromance you guys. SO MUCH LOVE.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: Whoops, super long but again SOOO worth it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**65. Last Dance**  
**428 Words**

* * *

"Moon Power, change me into a super stylish university student!" Once the lights faded, a taller, more-developed silver-haired older teen stood where a younger blonde version of the same girl stood earlier. A smile adorned with red lipstick appeared on her face as she walked towards the building across from her.

Mamoru sat quietly at the bar, sipping his beer every now and again. He had no idea why he allowed Motoki to drag him to university parties. He always ended up drinking alone, annoyed by the loud music and drunk girls all over the place. He looked across the room to see a girl so beautiful, he almost thought she was a figment of his imagination.

She slowly approached him and he found his eyes glued to her figure. _Mamoru, get it together, baka._ She stood in front of him now, her blue eyes shining and her silver hair gleaming. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." Mamoru smiled. The music drifted from loud house to a slow ballad.

"Dance?" The girl asked grabbing Mamoru's hand. He nodded in response as they walked out onto the dance floor. He nervously placed his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. "Do you hang out here often?" She asked and Mamoru only shook his head. He was unable to find words. Why was he so damn nervous? She giggled in response and placed her arms around his neck. "Don't be nervous." She whispered in his ear. She pressed her body against his, laying her head on his shoulder.

Mamoru blushed as the scent of her hair surrounded him. It seemed so familiar but he couldn't figure it out. He pulled back slightly from the girl, looking into her eyes. He smiled at the realization, before pulling her closer against him. She stood on her tippy toes, meeting him face to face. Mamoru placed his hands on her delicate cheeks before placing his lips against hers. The kiss only deepened as Mamoru felt himself let go. He had waited forever for this moment and nothing could take it away. It seemed like an eternity before she finally pulled away from him, her cheeks crimson. The silence around them set in and she started to walk towards the door. Mamoru grabbed her hand, kissing her once more. She broke away and ran out of the now empty room.

Sadness fell over Mamoru as he realized he stood alone on the empty dance floor. He wouldn't let it be the last time he danced with the girl of his dreams.


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note: Finally, a perfect 100-word drabble! Enjoy; it's full of fluff.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**89. Comfortable Silence**  
**100 Words**

The girls sat at the counter with Motoki, watching two figures before them sit at the same booth. "Did I enter the Twilight Zone?" Makoto asked.

"What is wrong with them?" Rei asked, her eyes narrowed at them.

"I don't know but as long as they aren't fighting, I can't complain." Motoki stated. The girls nodded in response as they continued to watch the pair.

Usagi's blue eyes met Mamoru's as they smiled slightly, their fingers interlocked underneath the table. She would be happy to sit in silence as long as possible if she could keep her fingers in his.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: Naughty, Tuxedo Mask strikes again!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**5. Short Skirt**  
**264 Words**

Tuxedo Mask arrived at the moment Sailor Moon's tiara destroyed the youma. _Dammit._ He hated being late. The senshi were now attending to a few teenage boys who were all involved in the youma attack. Tuxedo Mask joined Sailor Moon who was talking to a taller blonde boy.

"Thanks for saving my life, Sailor Moon. I'm in love with you! You're way prettier than on TV!" The boy gushed, making Sailor Moon's cheeks red.

"Lay off kid." Tuxedo Mask growled, standing in front of the petite superhero. "Go home. She's mines." The boy only shook his head and joined his friend.

"Tuxedo Mask is an asshole." The two heard the boy mutter.

"What do you mean yours? Eh?" Sailor Moon asked, raising an eyebrow as the masked hero. She placed her gloved hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. Tuxedo Mask only threw the small girl over his shoulder, ignoring her protests and began to walk away from the scene.

"Nice ass, Sailor Moon!" Another boy yelled before Tuxedo Mask disappeared in the darkness with the heroine. They landed on a distant rooftop. Sailor Moon instantly pulled her skirt down the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Way to go, asshole." She hissed at Tuxedo Mask, turning her back towards him. Tuxedo Mask smirked, using his cane to lift the blue fabric of her skirt up. Feeling the draft against her bare skin, Sailor Moon turned around, snatching Tuxedo Mask's cane out of his hands. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Nice ass, Sailor Moon." He smirked, placing his lips against hers.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's Note: This is a cute chapter :).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**27. Stained Glass**  
**174 Words**

Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi walked together to the Hikawa Shrine late one afternoon. They stopped in front of a beautiful English Christian church, adorned with elegant stained glass windows. "This place is beautiful. I would love to be married here someday." Minako sighed romantically. Ami and Makoto agreed as they began to discuss their wedding dreams.

"What about you, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, turning to the blonde. Usagi scrunched her face up.

"Eh, I don't know if I want to be married anymore. Besides, Rei is going to kill us if we're late." She replied, shocking the group. They followed behind her as she walked off.

Late that night, Mamoru was reading his lecture notes in his apartment when his phone buzzed. He tapped the screen to see a message from Usagi. He opened it to see a picture of the church with a message underneath: _Someday?_ He smiled, typing in his response.

Usagi felt her heart race as her phone buzzed. She opened the message and felt her heart flutter. _Of course, Odango._


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: Bromance!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**82. The Small Things**  
**229 Words**

* * *

Motoki and Mamoru sat on the floor of Mamoru's apartment, watching the latest action movie. Motoki stared as his friend who was busy texting away on his phone. "Ok, who is the girl?" Motoki asked, waving his hand in Mamoru's face.

"What girl?" Mamoru asked nonchalantly, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"The one you're madly in love with." Motoki answered in response. Mamoru only laughed, eating a handful of popcorn. "I'm going to find out who she is."

"How are you so sure I am in love, eh?" Mamoru asked.

"You have broken all of your habits. You put cream in your coffee. You've stopped wearing the green monster. You can't stop texting. I think I saw you skip out of the arcade the other night. I thought you would be a little bummed after your break-up with Rei but you are way over her." Motoki responded. Mamoru jabbed his friend's side with his elbow. "Hey! Don't shoot the messenger. It's all the little things that are adding up. Mamoru Chiba is in love."

Mamoru turned his attention back to his phone and smiled at the picture Usagi sent him of her covered in white flour. He held in his laughter as he read the caption. _Cupcakes may be too big of a promise._ Maybe Motoki was right but hell would freeze over before Mamoru admitted it.

* * *

_**Ok, last drabble for today you guys! Hope you liked them. :)**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Note: Ok, this is the last one today, I promise ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**59. Unrequited Love**  
**147 Words**

Rei sighed as she walked around the park. Her break-up with Mamoru was harder than she thought. Although she agreed that they would be better off as friends, she hated to see him so happy without her. She had to bury her feelings and pretend to move on. Who could he have fallen in love so quickly? Who would better for him than she was?. She continued to walk until noticed Mamoru sitting on a bench, his eyes full of admiration. Sitting beside him, she caught the glimpse of a very familiar blonde attempting to sketch something on a piece of paper. The more she looked at Mamoru is the more it all began to make sense. She fought tears as she spun and ran in the opposite direction. How was she going to ever compete for Mamoru when he was in love with her best friend?

* * *

**Poor Rei. /3**


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note: Totally was supposed to upload this before the previous drabble but it doesn't matter the order they're in!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**52. Protector**  
**300 Words**

"Do you have a secret texting buddy now as well, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked. He sat with the girl as the rain poured outside. The arcade was empty with the two of them indulging in hot chocolate. Usagi blushed, putting her phone away.

"Maybe." Usagi teased, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Motoki frowned, crossing his arms.

"I think it's time we talked about the birds and the bess, Usagi." He said, clearing his throat and deepening his voice.

"Motoki!" Usagi exclaimed shockingly, before falling into a fit of giggles. Motoki's frowned deepened

"I'm serious. If you're dating some mystery guy, you need to know how that as your pretend older brother, it's my job to protect you from perverts and abusive guys. You're way too young to be dating." Motoki said all at once. Usagi nodded, fighting back laughter as she patted Motoki on the back. The glass doors slid open and Mamoru approached the table soaking wet.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, staring down at Usagi.

"Motoki was just making sure I wasn't falling in love with old creepy perverts like yourself." Usagi smiled, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Mamoru will help me protect you from guys, won't you, Mamoru?" Motoki asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." The girl snickered as Mamoru shot her a look.

"Yeah sure, as if anyone would want to date the Odango." Mamoru sneered.

"See, we only love you Usagi. I'll be back with your coffee, Mamoru." Motoki smiled as he left the two alone, going into the back room.

"I love you more than he does." Mamoru pouted.

"I know you do." She smiled as she pulled his wet hair out of his face before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead.


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews :) Super sorry about all the e-mail notifications (and in advance for today). I think I am finishing the prologue for _Guardians of Destiny_ so look out for that as well. UsaMamo fans unite! Oh btw, no Mamoru in the next two drabbles :P**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**87. Hurt Feelings**  
**248 Words**

_This is going to leave a nasty bruise_. Sailor Moon winced as she attempted to pick herself off of the ground. She was battling another youma, alone. She was close to Hikawa Shrine and had called Rei's communicator five times before giving up. She didn't want to bother the other senshi but she was going to need an ambulance if she didn't get help soon. As she prepared to take another direct hit from the monster before her, fireballs slammed into the youma. "Where were you?" Sailor Moon yelled at Sailor Mars before throwing her tiara. The youma sprinkled into a neat pile of dust, leaving the senshi alone.

"You can't do anything by yourself!" Sailor Mars retorted, her voice full of anger.

"Calm down, pyro. I just needed some help." Sailor Moon answer, examining a scar above her knee. "I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one." The blonde mumbled.

"You're useless, Sailor Moon. Without us helping you out, you can't do anything. I'm so sick of it. I'm sick of everything about you, Usagi." Sailor Mars hissed, surprising the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Rei." The blonde whispered as the raven-haired girl shoved her shoulder into hers, storming off. As soon as Sailor Moon could no longer Mars's heels clicking in the background, she burst into tears. Maybe Mars was right, maybe she couldn't do anything right. She did the best thing she could do in the situation, she ran.


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note: This is the continuation of the previous drabbe. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**58. At the End of the Day**  
**243 Words**

Usagi sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade alone while her friends surrounded the newest Sailor V game. She couldn't get Rei's words out of her head. She just couldn't understand how Rei could be so angry with her? She sighed as she placed her head on the counter. The more she thought about the fight was the more the tears started to fall. She should have just gone home after school. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Rei in her sera fuku staring at her feet. "Odango." The dark-haired girl sighed. "I need to apologize for what I said the other night. I was just upset about Mamoru." Once the name caught Usagi's ear, everything started to make sense. How could she have gotten so caught up? Did Rei know about her and Mamoru? She had so many questions. "I just see the way he looks at you and he really likes you. He likes you way more than he liked me."

"Mamoru-baka wouldn't know a pretty girl if it hit him over the head." Usagi smiled at her friend. Rei only laughed at Usagi, knowing the girl would never realize she insulted herself. Rei wrapped her arm around Usagi's pulling her away from the counter.

"Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"Take care of Mamoru-baka. He needs you." Rei smiled, dragging her friend towards the back of the arcade to join the others.

* * *

**Reconciliation!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: Warning: The following chapter includes graphic design humor. Just to humor myself...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**30. Business Card**  
**235 Words**

Usagi sipped on her chocolate milkshake as Mamoru entered the arcade with a large box. "Why did you order so many?" Mamoru asked Motoki who helped his friend place the box on the counter.

"What did your order? New ice cream flavors?" Usagi asked, her eyes full of excitement. The boys both rolled their eyes as Motoki passed her a small card.

"I got new business cards for Crown. I had Mamoru pick them up on his way over since the print shop is close to his place." Motoki explained as the petite blonde examined the card.

"These are terrible." Usagi responded solemnly throwing the card back into the box.

"What are you talking about? They look awesome, Odango." Mamoru interjected, examining the card. Usagi snatched the card from Mamoru and held it up to his eyes.

"This is like what, 14pt glossy stock? Do not want. I could have easily had these letterpress printed on 100lb muscletone which would have been so much more awesome. The kerning on this awful typeface is off by a whole centimeter. Serifs for Crown Arcade? Hah, that's laughable." Usagi said, before flicking the card back into the box. Mamoru and Motoki looked at the girl, amazed.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell us you knew how to design?" Mamoru asked.

"You never asked." Usagi responded, throwing a blonde pigtail over her shoulder and returning to her milkshake.

* * *

**Usagi is a total type-snob, like myself. :]**


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note: Hentai Tuxedo Kamen is my favorite Tuxedo Kamen.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**34. Ball of Yarn  
****256 Words**

Usagi never broke the rules. At least that's what she kept reminding herself as she snuck Tuxedo Kamen through her bedroom window. His arm was bleeding and she promised she would fix. She heard steps approaching the door and began to panic. Usagi, still in her Sailor Moon henshin, pushed the older boy into her closet, slightly closing the door behind her. _God forbid, mom or someone else comes into this room._ The door was pushed open and Luna scurried in with a look of question on her face.

"What are you doing? Did you come through the window? Do you know how dangerous that is, Usagi?" The cat hissed. Sailor Moon sighed nervously, hoping Luna wouldn't notice the cracked closet door.

"Sorry, Luna." Was her quiet response. Luna began to sniff the air and Sailor Moon tensed up. The cat began to sniff towards the closet until a ball of bright yellow yarn rolled out into the hallway. The black cat, unable to control her instincts, rushed after it leaving Sailor Moon to close her bedroom door and lock it.

Tuxedo Kamen stepped out of the closet, snickering as he tied a t-shirt around his injured arm. "You have to be more careful, Odango. Your cat would kill you if she found out you were sleeping with the enemy." He whispered slapping her slightly on the butt. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and hurried out of the window before she could blink.

"Hentai!" Sailor Moon hissed at him before slamming the window closed.


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Note: I think this chapter made me laugh the most. Maybe I shouldn't laugh at my own jokes, ok? lol**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**31. Weapon  
****242 Words**

Mamoru walked into the arcade to hear a barrage of voices all speaking at the same time. Usagi stood in the middle of her friends as they all debated something very loudly. He approached Motoki who sat behind the counter drinking tea. "What are they arguing about?" He asked his friend who passed him a cup of tea.

"They are disputing different reasons why Tuxedo Kamen uses roses as weapons. The only thing we've all agreed on is that roses are pretty lame weapons." Motoki explained before taking another sip of his tea.

"Hey! He has a cane and other awesome powers too!" Mamoru yelled, his voice louder than the girls. Five faces turned towards him and he looked up at the ceiling, drinking his tea.

"Somebody's a butthurt Tuxedo Kamen fanboy." Makoto whispered which sent the girls into a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok, guys. Don't be so mean. We all know Tuxedo Kamen's best weapon is his corny speeches. He'll bore all the youma to death." Rei spoke up, ensuring another round of laughter. Mamoru turned his back to the girls, looking at his phone.

"_Oh Tuxedo Kamen," they'll say, "save us with your fancy amazing fighting skills and awesome sharp roses of badassery." _The girls all stopped and watched Mamoru as he laughed maniacally to himself.

"He's so scary. If only Tuxedo Kamen was as intimidating as he is." Minako whispered. The girls only nodded in agreement.


	65. Chapter 65

**Author's Note: Hi hi! I am so deep in _Guardians of Destiny_; I haven't been able to write a new drabble. This one is really suspenseful so I hope you like it!**

**P.S. – Totally added _Roses of Badassery_ to my Tumblr! **

**P.P.S – In case you wanted to follow me on Tumblr, I'm missneela! I post loads of SM, yoga, and all kinds of crazy internet things.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**98. All's Fair in Love and War  
****452 Words**

The senshi waited quietly at an abandoned train station in the earliest hours of the morning. The rainbow crystals had all been revealed. Now the girls waited patiently for Tuxedo Kamen to finally find out if he was an ally or a foe. Sailor Moon had dreaded this encounter for weeks. For weeks she had been involved in this whirlwind romance with Mamoru to find out that he was indeed Tuxedo Kamen and now they were being forced against each other due to her responsibility as the leader of the senshi. The blonde sighed as she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

It seemed an eternity passed before Tuxedo Kamen's silhouette appeared through the fog. "Nice to see you on this wonderful morning ladies." He said, tipping his top hat at the group.

"We appreciate you meeting us here Tuxedo Kamen. We need to get down to business. Why do you want the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Mercury spoke up, representing the group.

"I have my reasons, what are yours?" was Tuxedo Kamen's stern reply. Sailor Moon bit her lip. _Stubborn Mamoru-baka, they're ready to kill you already! Don't be stupid._

"We are here to find Princess Serenity, protect her, and the planet. I think our purpose is a little more important here buddy." Sailor Jupiter stated, stepping beside Sailor Mercury. "So we're only asking nicely once, hand over the crystals." Tuxedo Kamen only laughed in response.

"I can't do that, Sailor Jupiter. I appreciate not getting any sleep as much as you do but it's more than obvious we cannot see eye to eye. If the Dark Kingdom attacks, I'll assist you. I will not join you. I will not give up my crystals." He said sternly.

"Well, we are prepared to take them." Sailor Mars's voice was full of exasperation as she stood beside Sailor Jupiter.

"There are five of us and only one of you." Sailor Venus stood beside the three senshi in front.

"Are you sure about that?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his eyes directed towards the remaining senshi, nervously standing in the back. "Are you going to help your senshi fight me, Sailor Moon?" The girl's blue eyes narrowed at the older boy who only smirked in response.

"Don't." She responded simply, knowing what Tuxedo Kamen was going to attempt. "Don't make me regret." Tuxedo Mask only responded by drawing his cane as the four senshi in front of her took their battle stances. Sailor Moon bit her lip harder as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Stop." She pleaded quietly as the first tear fell to the ground.

"All's fair in love and war, Odango." Tuxedo Kamen announced boldly, making the four other senshi's eyes go wide.

"Mamoru?"

* * *

**A little bit of a cliffhanger. *Evil Laughter* **


	66. Chapter 66

**Author's Note: 100 Words! We shall see how things will go now that the senshi know of Usagi & Mamoru's secrets. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

* * *

**48. Rosebud  
****100 Words**

Usagi lie in bed, buried underneath an arrangement of blankets and pillows. She was miserable. After last night's altercation, the senshi shunned her for keeping secrets. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so much. She wondered if Mamoru was even worth it. The tears threatened to fall once more at the thought of him. The sound of tapping near her window brought her back to reality. The teen pushed her makeshift tombstone onto the floor and walked over to see a single red rosebud outside her window with an envelope. Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

* * *

**Oops, another cliffhanger. ;]**


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note: ****So sorry for the six month hiatus! I say this every six months but again, life is crazy! I hope you enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, concepts, characters, or etc.

**2****8. ****Same Old Song and Dance  
****281 Words**

* * *

Mamoru paced his bedroom. How long had he been awake? Hours? Days? His bloodshot eyes were a testament of his insomnia. Sailor Moon's pleads haunted his dreams. Now he could only wait. He could wait for her to forgive him. He could only wait to see her face again. As Mamoru leaned against his dresser, he heard the glass doors to his balcony slide open. She stood in a simple white tank top and bunny pajamas. She was barefoot. His eyes met hers as she walked towards him. She stopped only inches away, torturing him with her unforgiving gaze. He reached out to touch her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't." She spat, barely above a whisper. He saw the petite girl clench her fists as she began to shake with rage. "I hate you."

"You don't." Mamoru replied coolly. She attempted to slap him but Mamoru grabbed her wrist. As she reached her to slap him with her left hand, he grabbed both hands and pulled her against him.

"I hate you." She repeated, allowing the tears to fall freely.

"You don't." Mamoru whispered into her ear.

"Things will never be the same. Not between you and I because I hate you."

"Things will always be the same between you and I because we will always love each other. You love me as Sailor Moon. You love me as Usagi Tsukino. You won't ever stop loving me because I won't stop loving you. That's the way it's supposed to be. I know you feel it too."

"Why does loving you hurt so much?" She whimpered as she cried into his chest.

"That's the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

**Usagi/Mamoru forbidden love is my favorite!**


End file.
